


Две Пресвятые Богородицы и Отче наш

by PrettyPenny



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Crossdressing, Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кобб и Имс уходят от погони и им надо замаскироваться. Под рукой оказываются только одеяния священника и монахини.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Две Пресвятые Богородицы и Отче наш

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Two Hail Marys and an Our Father](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393419) by [ereshai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ereshai/pseuds/ereshai). 



> Вычитка: неслучайный гость

Кобб и Имс быстро шли по тротуару, пробираясь сквозь толпу мирно гулявших прохожих. Свернув за угол, они ускорили шаг и, наконец, скрылись в переулке.

— Думаешь, они нас видели? — спросил Кобб, выглядывая из-за угла дома.

— Ну, мы хорошо припустили, могли и оторваться, — ответил Имс и тоже выглянул на улицу.

— Нам нужно вернуться в отель. Ты знаешь эту часть города? — Кобб двинулся вглубь переулка, Имс пошел за ним.

— Не очень. Разве все американские города не похожи друг на друга?

— Это не поможет. Нам нужно попасть на другой конец города. Мы не можем весь этот путь пройти пешком. Надо поймать такси.

— Удачи, в это время суток.

— Черт. Ладно, пройдемся немного.

Они двинулись через город, Кобб, поворачивая то тут, то там, зигзагами вел их к отелю. Деловой центр сменился частными домами, с разбросанными по дворам игрушками и древними машинами, припаркованными на улице.

— Здесь мы не найдем такси, если только не вызовем… — начал Кобб, но тут Имс резко дернул его за руку, затащив за высокий куст. — Что за черт, Имс?

— Мне показалось, я видел знакомую машину. Я бы не стал рисковать, — сказал Имс, глядя сквозь листья. — Не думаю, что они нас заметили. Они ехали в другую сторону.

— Если это были они.

— Нам надо исчезнуть. Два левых парня в этом сонном захолустье — мы слишком выделяемся. Имс огляделся вокруг и зашагал к ближайшему дому, во дворе которого сушилось белье. — Думаю, надо обновить гардеробчик. А ты?

— Ладно, может быть, ты прав, — сказал Кобб и поспешил за ним.

— Я знаю, что прав.

В первом дворе, в который они заглянули, сушились простыни, во втором — детская одежда.

— Неужели больше никто не сушит вещи на воздухе? — пробормотал Имс, направляясь к следующему двору.

— А простыни и ползунки ты за вещи не считаешь? — Кобб оглянулся назад, проверяя улицу. 

— Я считаю, что это претенциозная фигня! Люди хотят, чтобы их простыни пахли солнечным светом. Где, блин, настоящая одежда, которую люди по-настоящему носят? 

Имс пнул сплющенную жестяную банку, и та застучала по мостовой. 

— Просто продолжай искать. Должно быть что-то, что нам подойдет.

Наконец они нашли кое-что интересное в конце жилого квартала. Дом был окружен десятифутовым забором, но ворота оказались открыты. Когда Имс заглянул во двор, он увидел колышущиеся на ветру вещи.

— Кажется, нам все-таки улыбнулась удача, — сказал он и проскользнул внутрь. Прикрыв ворота, Кобб пошел за ним.

На веревке висело несколько разноцветных платьев, три бюстгальтера и две бесформенные черные тряпки, которые, по мнению Кобба, и одеждой-то назвать было нельзя.

— Не думаю, что кому-то из нас пойдут бретельки, Имс.

— Погоди, не спеши. Что это тут такое? — Он приподнял черную материю. Кобб прищурился.

— Неужели это…

— Сутана. Знаешь, священники носят такие.

Он стащил ее с веревки и схватился за висящую рядом. 

— Зачем этой женщине одежды священнослужителя? 

— Может, она взяла их постирать. Почем мне знать? Они могут нам пригодиться. — Имс встряхнул второй комплект. — Ох.

— Что? Что еще?

— Это не сутана. — Имс бросил ее Коббу.

При ближайшем рассмотрении Кобб заметил, что у рясы нет воротничка, зато есть свободная юбка. 

— Надеюсь это не то, о чем я думаю.

Имс стянул с веревки еще один кусок черной материи, поменьше, и кинул Коббу.

— Боюсь, что именно то. Итак, сестра Дом, приступим?

— Почему это я монашка? Ей должен быть ты.

— Вероятно, потому что я не могу. Я не брился три дня. А у тебя, — он подошел к Дому и пихнул груду тряпья ему в грудь, — щеки гладкие, как попка младенца. Значит, ты монашка.

— Она мне не подойдет. Ты ниже, поэтому ее наденешь ты. Если опустить голову, никто не заметит бороды. 

— Ниже на каких-то пять гребаных сантиметров. Ты стройнее, на тебе она будет смотреться лучше. Все эти вещи поразительно большого размера, — усмехнулся Имс. — Не удивлюсь, если на самом деле они принадлежат отнюдь не женщине. И их скорей всего купили в магазине костюмов. 

Кобб строго посмотрел на Имса, видимо, пытаясь, тем самым, напомнить ему, кто здесь босс. Не получив видимого результата, он спросил:

— Зачем кому-то… Не надо, я понял. Спасибо за образ.

— По крайней мере, мы знаем, что они — чистые.

Имс опять пихнул тряпки Коббу в грудь.

— Мы их разыграем, — Кобб вытянул руку, зажатую в кулак. — На счет три?

— Не понимаю, зачем тебе это? Ты же знаешь, я все равно выиграю. — Имс перекинул оба костюма через руку и вытянул кулак. — На счет три.

Они вместе трясли кулаками, пока Кобб считал до трех. Кобб оставил руку зажатой, Имс раскрыл ладонь, расставив пальцы в форме V. 

— Отлично, я победил. Одевайся и пойдем. — Имс передал платье Коббу и начал через голову натягивать сутану.

— Что за черт? Камень бьет ножницы, Имс. Я выиграл, — Кобб вцепился в материю и попытался выхватить ее у Имса из рук.

— Я выкинул Спока, дорогуша, а Спок испаряет камень. Выиграл я. — Имс рывком вернул себе одежды и продолжил одеваться.

— Спок? Что? — возмутился Кобб. — Этого даже не…Что?

— Как, ты не знаешь? Камень, ножницы, бумага, ящерица, Спок. У тебя вообще есть личная жизнь? — ухмыльнулся Имс окончательно сбитому с толку Коббу.

— Хорошо, две из трех. 

— Не стоит, ты облажаешься еще больше, дорогуша. Тем более, сейчас нет времени объяснять правила. Надевай на себя эту тряпку и пошли. — Имс скрестил руки на груди и топнул ногой. — Я не собираюсь ждать тебя целый день.

— Хотел бы я, чтобы тут был Артур, — пробормотал Кобб, надевая монашеское платье через голову.

— И почему я уверен, что из нашего старого доброго зануды, вышла бы потрясающая монахиня. Но это так, к делу не относится.

— Мы обсудим это позже, Имс.

— Конечно, дитя мое. А сейчас, я считаю, тебе следует принять обет молчания. Пойдем.

Имс открыл калитку и уверенно шагнул на улицу, Кобб обреченно поплелся за ним.


End file.
